Bob's Burgers (restaurant)
This article is about the restaurant. For the television series, see Bob's Burgers (TV series). Bob's Burgers is the restaurant owned by Bob and Linda Belcher, which is "conveniently located on Ocean Avenue" in an unnamed town on Long Island, New York or the North Jersey Shore, New Jersey It is located in a rental property that also contains the family's home. The first floor is comprised of the dining space, restaurant, and customer bathroom. The second floor has three bedrooms, a walk-in closet converted into Louise's bedroom, a kitchen/dining area, living room, and bathroom. The property also has a basement and unfinished attic which leads into crawl spaces. They rent the property from their eccentric landlord Mr. Fischoeder. Bob is the primary cook, with Tina working the grill on the weekend, as the other children cannot be trusted with anything that produces fire. Linda and Louise rotate counter and serving duties. Gene can often be found out front, dressed in a hamburger suit and attempting to drum up business. Bob's Burgers is located between "It's Your Funeral Home & Crematorium" and another rental property owned by Mr. Fischoeder whose tenants are constantly changing. Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria, First Oceanside Savings Bank, and Yours Truly Stationery are located across the street. The Wonder Wharf Amusement Park is located at the end of the street. It is rumored that in the show, the family lives in New Jersey. In the episode It Snakes a Village, the family car departs from New Jersey when they visit Linda's parents in Florida. Also in Presto Tina-o, Gene mentions that magic can take you to Delaware, a state south of New Jersey. Additionally, in the episode Eat, Spray, Linda , a bus that Linda mistakenly gets on runs to the Wildwood Wharfs. Wildwood is a beach town located in Southern New Jersey and according to the bus driver (Andrew), is about an hour and a half away from where Linda got on at. The episode Sheesh! Cab, Bob?, Bob picks up a nighttime job as a local taxi cab driver and Tina advises him to avoid the traffic on Route One, implying they live off/near the highway. (Note that I-95 is always closer than U.S. Route 1 is to the Atlantic coast in New Jersey.) Burger of the Day "Burger of the Day" is one of the running gags in the series. As seen here, a chalkboard behind the counter features a different special each day in the form of a burger named using word play. Generally a pun, the name of the burger combines ingredients and/or side dishes with pop culture references. Bob thinks these burgers up himself, although Louise disobediently replaces Bob's burger of the day with her own more dark and inappropriate versions whenever she can get away with it. Archer version In Archer's season 4 premiere, Sterling Archer has retrograde amnesia, and stumbles into Bob's Burgers, marries Linda, and becomes a stepfather to Tina, Gene, and Louise. He lives there for 2 months, and cooks burgers. He doesn't have time to do anything, seeing as how he works all day long, and only gets 6 hours of sleep a night. The only difference in the restaurant as far as the layout goes is that the grill is in the front where the counter is, as opposed to the back. Linda, and the children's eye color is brown. The burger of the day in the Archer episode is the "Thomas Elphinestone Hambledurger with Manning Coleslaw". Trivia *In 1931, bootlegger Dominic "The Grunt" Gruntano was shot and killed in the seating booth nearest the bathroom. *The Restaurant had opened sometime around 1998, the same year Tina was born. Evidence of this is in the episodes "Crawl Space", and "Long Time Listener, First Time Bob", where Bob had the same young appearance when he both was carrying an infant Tina and when he opened up the restaurant. Employees * Bob Belcher * Linda Belcher * Tina Belcher * Gene Belcher * Louise Belcher * Daniel Belcher ("Pilot Demo") * Mickey (Fired) (Bob Fires the Kids ) * Logan Bush (Fired) (Late Afternoon in the Garden of Bob and Louise) * Chet (Fired) God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins) * Mort as an actor in "Hamburger Dinner Theater" * Teddy volunteers in "Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda" Gallery Bobs-Burgers-Wiki_Flyer_01.jpg|Bob makes Gene pass out flyers each week Bobs-Burgers-Wiki_Menu_01.jpg|Bob's Burgers Menu Bobs-Burgers-Wiki_Sign_01.jpg|Burger sign outside the restaurant S4E18.02 The Old Bathroom.png|The previous restroom S4E18.07 The New Bathroom.png|The new restroom as of "Ambergris" Tiki 2.png|The restaurant's interior during its Tiki phase Tiki.png|The restaurant's exterior during its Tiki phase 800px-BobsBurgersCA.jpg|An actual Bob's Burgers restaurant In La Puente, California. Restaraunt back.jpg|The restaurant from the back ally Category:Locations Category:Restaurants